High-efficiency power amplifiers (PAs) are critical in portable battery-operated wireless communication. With modern wireless systems, the modulation format has a high envelope peak-average ratio (PAR) and implemented linear power amplifiers have a low average efficiency. Power supply control schemes as envelope tracking (ET) offer a great potential of high average efficiency operation for high PAR signals, for example, up to a factor of two. However, due to the bandwidth limitations of the DC/DC converter, the traditional dynamic supply control schemes are typically limited to narrow-bandwidth applications of few MHz. Most envelope tracking solutions today are “hybrid” and include a DC/DC converter and a fast linear regulator. This results in a complex system with reduced efficiency.